


Long Days

by Jingujiwa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Finn goes to see their moms after a bad dream, Fluff, Future Fic, Kidfic, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), One Shot, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: "Catra couldn’t help but watch them lovingly. Her chest was so tight she felt as though her heart might just burst from the scene alone- watching her two most favorite people be able to share this moment of happiness together. Seeing their child laugh from something they caused, actually being able to experience a mother’s love for them, knowing they actually get to grow to be themselves, it gave Catra an overwhelming sense of happiness and pride."---A fic revolving around Catradora family life where Catra and Adora are busy with meetings all day but still are nothing but loving to Finn.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one Tumblr post I made about Catra and Adora being the greatest mothers they never got to have. Also, there was a significant lack of family fics and I had to fix that.
> 
> In this fic Finn is 5yo, it's around 3 years after S5, and Finn is adopted.

It was going to be a long day. Probably one of the longest they’ve had in a while.

So far it started much earlier than what was usual for them. The two of them planned the night before they went to sleep to get up just as the sun rose so they would leave themselves with enough time to get ready in the morning. So, being eager to rise on time, Adora took liberty in arranging the curtains surrounding their large bed so that the sun could easily reach them. Of course, while Adora was the first to wake from the sun’s bright light, Catra had remained buried in the blankets, face purposefully smooshed against her pillow, pretending to be unbothered by the light until Adora shook her awake with a firm hand on her shoulder. Begrudgingly, Catra sat up and rubbed her dry eyes to coax out a high-pitched yawn. The two lovers greeted each other without a word but a quick kiss on soft lips, a silent signal that it was time to get out of bed.

Slowly, they both began to get dressed in their everyday clothes and basic morning rituals. Adora, being the first to finish, leaned into Catra’s chest and rested her head there- eyes closed and arms wrapped tight around her partner’s waist as Catra gathered the final pieces of her hair together. She watched Adora in the mirror as she did so, pulling the hair tie across her clawed hand. Her heart was full of nothing but pure love as she took in the breathtaking woman attached to her front, and seemed to beat in rhythm with that of the other woman’s. The strong muscles of her upper torso were pitifully shrouded by the white fabric of her shirt- similar to the one she used to wear in the Horde many years ago, but decorated with gold trim in favor of red and gray. There was a peak of the top of her high-waisted black leggings before the mirror on their shared vanity cut off. Catra would be lying if she denied her gaze lingered there a moment longer than the rest.

Having finished putting her hair up Catra relaxed her arms and wrapped them around the broad shoulders of the woman in front of her. Fondly, she placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and weaved slender fingers through the loose strands of blonde from her half-up hairdo.

“Ready for breakfast?” She asked with a chuckle, feeling Adora sigh and melt into her embrace.

“Food? Yes. The rest of the day can wait,” She followed with a groan.

The council meetings they originally had planned for later in the day was moved to first thing in the morning due to multiple representatives from outside villages requesting to meet. The annual celebration for defeating the Horde and ending the war was approaching, and it was one that Brightmoon regularly held. Once relatively small, each year more villages decided to group into Brightmoon’s own celebration in favor of what would be more quaint. After all, the end of the war was a big deal, and not one that would fade away anytime soon. Various village officials, royalties, representatives, and small businesses were all included and each sought the opportunity to participate and attend the extravagant festivities. And needless to say- with Adora being She-Ra herself and Catra being on the Brightmoon council, they both were strongly  _ encouraged _ to attend the meetings. On top of all that, diplomatic reconstruction was still well underway. Even after three years multiple villages and kingdom officials requested to meet with the Queen, King, and Adora regularly for assistance. Those weekly meetings were usually grouped into the same day on Adora’s and Glimmer’s behalf.

Tenderly, Catra lifted Adora’s chin with her finger, placing a last parting kiss on soft lips before exiting their room- hand in hand as always, and headed towards the dining hall. On the way there the feline gave Adora’s hand a small squeeze before letting go.

“I’ll go check on Finn. Meet you there?” Catra suggested, not leaving much room for debate knowing Adora was usually the more hungry in the morning out of the two of them.

A soft smile appeared on her face with complimentary rosy cheeks. “Meet you there,” She said before walking off.

Catra turned to her left and continued down the hall. Finn’s room wasn’t too far from their own out of a personal request from two doting and concerned new mothers who insisted their baby be close to them in case something were to happen. Of course, the chance of anything happening was extremely low, but who could blame them? Upon opening the door to their room Catra found that not only were they already up and about but… attempting to tie their sheets together.

Finn immediately noticed her in the doorway of their room and stopped what they were doing, looking up at Catra with wide eyes as if they were caught with something she wasn’t supposed to see. Nevertheless, her presence was greeted with a bright and joyful tone.

“Hi, mom!” They yelled with wide eyes and a beaming smile across their face.

“Hey, kid.” Catra chuckled at the goofy smile. “What are you doing?” She asked quizzically, quirking her head at the piled up blankets.

Finn held up their work, boasting what they’ve accomplished so far. “A cape! I was going to wear it to breakfast as a surprise.” 

Catra laughed. “A surprise this early? What for?”

“I wanted to match mommy!”

“Oh yeah?” She asked with a playful tone. “Who are ya’ talking about? The one I know doesn’t wear a cape unless she has to.”

Finn presented crossed arms and lowered ears in defense to her comment. “Mommy does,” they stated sternly. “She has a small one when she’s the big shiny lady.”

“Huh, I guess I don’t recall,” Catra fiend, placing her hand under her chin as if she was deep in thought and pointing out her lower lip to drive home the playful banter.

Hearing Finn laugh at her bad acting Catra kneeled down in front of them and helped to tie the makeshift cape on. Catra knew the ‘cape’ Finn was referring to wasn’t around Adora’s shoulders but rather her waist and much, much shorter than the blanket they had chosen as representation. However, there was no way Catra was going to burst their bubble with such an unnecessary fact. Finn was excited and she knew Adora would love it nonetheless. “What’cha you doing up this early, anyway? You usually don’t wake up until much later.”

They only shrugged, turning around to check the length of the cape pulled along against the marble floor.

“Well,” Catra continued, shifting her tone to that of disinterest as she recalled her scheduled priorities for the day. “Your mom and I have meetings all day and then some. I came to see if you were ready for breakfast.”

Finn’s attention was suddenly redirected back to Catra, cape forgotten and a gleam in their eyes at the mention of food. 

Catra sighed. Just like their mother.

___________

Upon entering the dining hall with Finn creeping in tow behind her, Catra could feel the lack of energy in the room. It was odd considering how talkative and bubbly their morning conversations were, usually enjoying their food while picking on each other lightheartedly or discussing recent events that piqued their interest. It was obvious everyone was dreading getting started today.

Like second nature, Catra immediately found Adora first, perched in her usual dining chair. She was leaning into her hand while she chewed her food absentmindedly and gazing into her plate with heavily lidded eyes as she used her fork to play with the rest. Bow and Glimmer, on opposite sides of the intricate table, were similarly distracted as to not notice Catra when she entered. Glimmer sat in a similar state as Adora, yet looked slightly more as though someone had forced her to get out of bed. And, honestly, Bow probably had to. He sat next to her, food already finished, and currently indulged in whatever information he was messing with on his tracker pad. Melog, who Catra had not seen since late last night was currently curled into a ball in the corner of the room, presumably waiting for her to join everyone. She felt the corner of her lips curve into a smile.

Suddenly, Finn burst out from behind her, almost knocking her over with full force as they blast forward, cape flying by with a quick  _ fwap  _ of wind. Wasting no time for a reaction from the others, Finn jumped onto the table- dishes and glasses clanking and shouting at the top of their lungs with as much force a five-year-old could muster.

“Behold!” They blurted, hands poised at their hips in the classic hero stance.

Glimmer dropped the fork she was holding, shrieking in unison with Bow as Finn landed on the table in front of them. Adora only froze in place with her fork in hand as she stared at the child before her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, shocked by the sudden burst of energy in the room but not noticeably startled like their peers. Catra quietly snickered to herself. She had gotten used to this.

Eventually having adjusted to the surprise, everyone relaxed into a fit of laughter that bounced off the walls of the open hall.

Adora dropped the utensil she was holding onto her plate with a loud clank and draped her hand over those brilliant blue eyes Catra loved so much, leaning back into her chair. “Thank goodness,” she called out dramatically as if she was stuck in the production of a bad play. “Please, save me from my meetings!”

Finn laughed and jumped into Adora’s lap to exit the table. Adora, snapping out of her reverie was quick to catch them and lifted the attached blanket before it caught in her plate and dragged it off the table. Catra watched the two of them intently as she moved to take her seat next to Adora, her own plate waiting for her with a not unnoticed larger amount of fish than was on her wife’s dish. Adora had since moved Finn so that they were sitting in her lap facing the table, snuggled up tightly in her muscular arms as she pressed a multitude of kisses to the top of their head. Finn, as usual, squealed exuberantly and struggled to get out of the warrior’s grip.

Catra couldn’t help but watch them lovingly. Her chest was so tight she felt as though her heart might just burst from the scene alone- watching her two most favorite people be able to share this moment of happiness together. Seeing their child laugh from something they caused, actually being able to experience a mother’s love for them, knowing they actually get to grow to be themselves, it gave Catra an overwhelming sense of happiness and pride.

Suddenly, Catra’s heavy feeling of love was replaced with that of annoyance as she felt eyes boring into her. Shoulders tense, she snapped her head to the other side of the table where Bow and Glimmer were watching her, both with extremely smug looks on their faces.

Glimmer looked directly at Catra with a pointed stare and mouthed ‘ _ You got it ba-ad’. _

_ _____________________ _

The meetings, much to her dismay, took as long as was predicted. From early morning to dusk, with only a pre-planned break for lunch and dinner that gave them some breathing room, the four of them eventually found the weight of the day stacking upon their shoulders as they dragged further and further along from meeting to meeting. During the meetings when Catra wasn’t talking- which was often, she looked to Adora adjacent at her side. Studying her, reading her expression for any shift in mood, and more often than not just taking in the features of her face and body. Adora had caught her a few times, meeting her gaze with a teasing smirk that only became more strained the more it was used. Maybe next year they would all take a mental note to space meetings out closer to the celebration… hopefully.

When the final official left for the day the tension in the room seemed to miraculously lift from their shoulders as everyone let out a long, drawn-out sigh, slinking back into their chairs like puppets released from their string. The guards present in the room left to begin closing Brightmoon’s doors for the night by Glimmer’s signal, and one by one they each stood up to begin their farewells for the night. 

“I’m so glad that’s over!” Glimmer groaned, dragging her hands down her face. “Please, someone next year remind me to space things out more closer to the celebration!”

“Please,” Catra said with a huff as Bow pat Glimmer on the back supportingly.

Catra then felt familiar fingers intertwine with hers at her side and promptly returned the sensation with a gentle squeeze of her own, recognizing Adora’s silent signal that she was tapped out for the day.

“As much as I want to actually talk to you guys today, I really,  _ really  _ want to go to bed now,” Adora stated, hunched over for dramatic effect. 

They all chuckled in unison, exhaustion leaking through.

After a brief moment of silence, Bow spoke up. “Breakfast tomorrow morning?”

They all nodded in unison, smiling to one another as they said their goodnights before parting ways.

________________

Finally, after stopping briefly at Finn’s room to find them safe in sound in their own bed Catra was back in hers. She wasted no time in changing into her maroon nightshirt and black shorts before plummeting face-first into a throne of pillows and blankets. Adora quickly followed suit, changed into her usual white camisole and gray shorts. 

“I feel like I could sleep forever,” she managed, voice seeping through the fluff of the pillow careened around her face.

Catra laughed and reached over to pull out her hair tie, letting blonde locks fall around her face before brushing a few strands back behind her ear. “I don’t think we’d make it to breakfast, then.”

“S’fine,” Adora responded softly.

She knew then from the tone of her voice that her lover was soon to fall victim to the spell of sleep. Rolling over and lifting herself up onto her forearms Catra nimbly leaned down to press a delicate kiss to Adora’s temple without jostling her form.

“Goodnight, Princess,” she cooed, pressing another kiss shortly thereafter.

“G’night, babe,” she whispered back.

Catra rolled over again so that she was on her back, eyes pinned towards the high ceiling. She closed her eyes, willing her body to fall into sleep as the sounds of Adora’s light snoring lulled beside her. After a short moment and near when her body began to feel heavy from slumber, she heard a small  _ creak  _ emanate from the door to their bedroom. Realizing the sound was from its opening, Catra turned her head towards it, ears pointed and alert.

Her bi-colored eyes immediately fell on that of her own child’s ocean blue ones as they meekly stood at the entrance to the room. They looked small, visibly shaken by the way their body seemed to curl into itself, gripping on to their favorite blanket in support.

Catra’s face softened at the delicate display, swiftly realizing what was wrong. 

“Bad dream?” She asked, voice just above a purr.

Finn only nodded, clutching their blanket tighter.

Catra outstretched her arm from her side of the bed, palm up as a silent invitation for Finn to join her. They proceeded to close the door to their room, shutting out the intrusive light from the hall and padded over to the edge of the bed. Catra leaned over to pick Finn up with both of her hands and placed them in the space between her and Adora, pulling the sheets over them before turning onto her side. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Finn layed there for a moment, contemplating what they wanted to say.

“Big snake,” they answered, sheepishly.

Catra smiled at them. “Well, there’s no big snake now. And, if there was, your mommy would vanquish it for us.” She chose her last words carefully, making sure to remind Finn that she, too, was not a fan of snakes.

Playfully, Catra bopped Finn on the nose, eliciting a giddy laugh as she had hoped. Next to them, the sheets started to rustle.

Adora turned over to her side from previously laying on her stomach and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying her best to focus on the two figures in front of her.

“Hm?” She mumbled, concern woven into her words. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“It’s okay,” Catra tittered. “Finn’s here, they had a bad dream.”

Adora’s brows furrowed as her face fell into a slight frown. “You okay baby?”

Finn nodded, cheeks reddening as a small smile spread across their face, gripping Adora’s hand tightly in their small one. Adora looked at Catra with glistening eyes. Catra reciprocated the look, feeling much the same way as her paramour. 

“You can sleep with us tonight,” Adora offered, placing a kiss on their forehead. Teasingly, Catra replicated the motion, earning another giggle from Finn.

The bigger magicat shifted, pulling the three of them closer together as she lay one of her lean arms across her adjacent wife’s hip. Adora remained in place, continuing to hold Finn’s hand but turning her head down so that her forehead rested against Catra’s in search of some form of contact.

Long days are worth it, she supposes when they end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Snakes? Very good animals. However, a mother's determination to protect her child from snakes? Strong.
> 
> I HC young Finn to be very much like young Korra. If you don't watch avatar; very high-energy, stubborn, loving, and playful.  
> Let me know what you thought! This is honestly the first family/kidfic and longest fanfic I have ever written, I'd absolutely love to write more about them as a family- so send prompts to my tumblr! It fills me with love.  
> Tumblr: one-small-catra (main, personal, fanblog)  
> Twitter: many-small-bees (art, fanblog)


End file.
